Partenaire particulière
by Jadzabel
Summary: Divagations d'un agent du NCIS à propos de sa coéquipière.


_Auteur : Jadza_

_Genre : divagations_

_Personnages : devinez_

_Disclamer : évidement, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

_Rien à déclarer. Je suis loin d'être fière d'avoir rédiger ce brouillon lors d'une soirée d'ennui sans internet ni dvd. mais tant pis, je publie. critique constructive, critique gratuite, moquerie, sympathie, pitié, menace de mort, flood,... vos reviews sont les bienvenues : cliquez en bas !_

_Edit 2012 : bon, je l'ai enfin fait passer par les mains expertes de ma bêta attitrée. Mais en pleine crise de flemme (tout comme moi) les incohérences de temps n'ont pas été corrigées. Justification tordue par ma chère bêta : "DiNozzo est stupide donc il réfléchit de façon incohérente. Voilà." (Joke)_

**Partenaire particulière**

C'est vraiment le meilleur équipier avec lequel il ait jamais travaillé. Après Gibbs, elle est le meilleur agent du NCIS à ses yeux. Mais…

Transférée du jour au lendemain au NCIS. Loin de son pays, de sa culture, pour un travail qu'elle n'avait jamais fait. Sans que Gibbs ne soit prévenu de son arrivée. Pour remplacer l'irremplaçable Kate. Perdu d'avance.

Pourtant…

Gibbs lui avait laissé sa chance sans hésiter. Et elle l'avait saisie. Elle avait tout appris, plus vite que n'importe qui. Et elle avait encore plus à nous apprendre.

Elle est fiable. Même si elle a travaillé pour un autre service, pour un autre gouvernement. Même si elle en sait plus que quiconque sur l'espionnage. Nous avons tous une confiance absolue en elle. Elle ne nous trahira jamais.

Elle est vraiment efficace. Le meilleur réseau de renseignement du pays. Partout, il y a toujours quelqu'un qui lui doit un service. Elle ne panique jamais. Même désarmé et menacée, même enfermée dans un conteneur. Elle peut faire avouer n'importe qui. Certes, au NCIS elle ne peut avoir recours à la torture et ça lui fait perdre du temps. Mais en salle d'interrogatoire, tous finissent par craquer.

Elle est dangereuse. Elle peut tuer n'importe qui de sang froid. Avec n'importe quoi. Tout ce qui passe entre ses doigts est susceptible de devenir une arme. Et pas seulement entre ses doigts. Entre ses lèvres, même les mots deviennent dangereux. Mortels.

Depuis son entrée dans le NCIS elle a remplacé le poignard par le micro. Mais le premier reste toujours à sa ceinture, on ne sait jamais.

Elle a des yeux uniques. Une mémoire photographique. Elle remarque le moindre détail sur la scène de crime, la moindre incohérence dans une affaire et la moindre faille dans les yeux d'un suspect. Elle a un regard à glacer le sang. Un regard à couper le souffle. Des yeux vraiment magnifiques.

Elle est belle. Dangereusement. Même si elle adopte généralement des tenues masculines proche du militaire. Même en portant toujours d'énormes rangers. Sans maquillage. Avec pour seul accessoire la casquette unisexe du NCIS. Elle n'en restait pas moins dangereusement féminine. Presque animale, féline. Et lorsque pour une mission, elle se maquille, s'habille et joue à l'épouse… Rester professionnel devient un combat. Un calvaire.

Elle est intelligente. Trop. Il n'arrive même pas à retenir le nombre de langues qu'elle parle. Hébreux. Arabe. Anglais. Grec. Français. Espagnol. Italien. Stop. Non. Il n'ose même pas y penser. Et les seules erreurs qu'elle fasse c'est de confondre quelques expressions. Elle a une répartie imparable. Rien ne la gêne, rien ne la choque. Aucun tabou. N'essayez pas de l'emmener en terrain glissant ou vous vous enliseriez sous ses yeux amusés. Même lui, habitué à avoir le dernier mot et taquinant les gens finit toujours rougissant comme un gosse de treize ans chaque fois qu'il la provoque.

Et voir DiNozzo réagir comme un préadolescent c'est tout de même étonnant.

Son partenaire est une femme qu'il respecte, admire et redoute.

La seule femme qu'il désire autant sans oser l'inviter à dîner.

Son fantasme et son cauchemar à la fois.

Heureusement que Ziva est le genre de femme capable de faire le premier pas.

Et Tony, tel un ado façon au premier émoi en reste perdu face à sa penderie.

Que mettre, que faire, que dire.

Espérons qu'elle ne le dévore pas.


End file.
